


wafer-thin walls

by aheadfullofdreams89



Series: DBH Challenge 2019 [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Eavesdropping, Explicit Language, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 20:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aheadfullofdreams89/pseuds/aheadfullofdreams89
Summary: Summary: Written for the DBH WEEK #dbhchallenge of 5th november 2019, prompt: EAVESDROPPERHank is already asleep when he hears noises in his living room. Suffice it to say, that he won’t be getting anymore sleep anytime soon.Warnings: language, implied sexual contentNo beta, all spelling mistakes are totally mine.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Series: DBH Challenge 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534250
Comments: 10
Kudos: 152
Collections: Detroit: Become Human Week 2019





	wafer-thin walls

A dim light seeped through the ajar door, then Hank heard the front door being carefully locked. Muffled voices and sounds reaching his ears. Well at least they TRIED to be quiet this time.  
"Shhh! You're gonna wake him", (Y/N) whispered.  
"He's fast asleep by now. We won't disturb him", Connor answered with certainty.  
Hank groaned. Like hell you wouldn't. Stealth was not always Connor's strong suit.

Had (Y/N) not an apartment of her own anyway? Why did those kids always have to come here for fuck's sake?  
He heard them plop down on the couch. HIS couch. Quiet whispers followed.  
"What? You wanna do it now?", she asked.  
"Yes. I thought that was the reason why I brought you here."  
He could make out the grin in Connor's voice.  
"Ugh, Connor."  
But she giggled and Hank heard the rustling of clothes.

No, please! Not now. Did they have no decency at all?  
If it had not been in the middle of the fucking night Hank might have gotten up and closed the door completely. It just wasn't an option right now. He was dead tired, so he hoped to fall back asleep immediately.   
And he did.  
But not for long.  
"Hey!" (Y/N)'s indignant voice wafted over from the living room.  
"You can't just put it there because you think it fits! Asking would be nice, you know."  
"Sorry", Connor mumbled sheepishly.

Hank popped open his eyes. Oh, god Connor!  
What was he doing? What were they both doing there? Actually... no he really didn't want to know.  
"Just... don't do it again."  
"Got it. I'll be more considerate next time."

Something was shoved around on the table, Sumo must have taken interest in it too.  
"No! Sumo, go away. You can't lick that!"  
Connor breathed out harshly, shooing the curious dog away.  
"Good boy. Yes, lay down there. Nothing to see here."  
A short woof.  
Both of them were laughing now.   
Just go home already, Hank inwardly whined. Or to a motel! Why did you always need to be here for the love of god?

"Here, you wanna lap it off my finger?", (Y/N) asked quietly.  
"Mhhh. Gimme!"  
Eyes widening Hank tried hard not to listen to Connors drawn out moan. Those were not pictures he needed in his drowsy brain right now. Or ever.  
"So good. But... sticky", Connor commented, clicking his tongue.  
"Yeah, a little. You'll get used to it. But now back to work. We're not finished yet, mister!"  
Hank threw an arm over his eyes, grumbling to himself. Talk about stamina. It was a gift on the job and a curse in his home that this boy almost never got tired.

(Y/N) sighed deeply, clearly impatient.  
"No, Con... That's not how you do it..."  
"What? I thought..."  
"No. More to the left. Yes... yes... Yeah, just like that. And now tilt it upwards s-l-o-w-l-y... YES!"  
She clapped her hands gleefully.  
What did that boy have in his pants? No girl had ever clapped for Hank before. Furrowing his brow at the unwanted train of thoughts trying to think of something else.

For a minute or two there were no noises, Hank had turned onto his side and was almost dozing off again. Almost.  
But Connors hushed voice reached his ears again. Unfortunately.  
"Stop pressing on there! You're gonna break it off! A little more carefulness, love", he chided.  
"I wouldn't have broken it! God, Connor why are so skittish?"  
"I've only got this one!"  
"Well, you can trust me on this. I've done this once or twice in my life."  
Great, Connor. Now don't piss her off too. It was enough that Hank himself was in rage mode. An angry girlfriend was a whole other category though.  
He really needed to sit the boy down tomorrow and set up a few more house rules or he'd never hear the end of it again.

"We could do it like this... See? It stays upright on its own now", she sounded way too jolly now.  
Oh fucking hell! Why? Why did he deserve this again?  
Well, at least she wasn't upset, but it didn't help his situation of sleep-deprivation any with those horny kids in his fucking living room! When had he lost his authority in his own home?  
"Alright. And I'll place some of it at the back entrance then."  
Connor sounded more than a little concentrated.

Hank bolted upright in bed. Nononono! This could not be happening now! Did they have no shame? At all? And in front of poor Sumo too?

"Watch out! Don't splatter the couch! You'll never get the stains out", (Y/N) warned, interrupting Hanks inner monologue about the awkward situation he had found himself in.  
"Shit! Get me a cloth will you? It's already dripping!" Connor exclaimed.

Hank pulled his pillow first over his ears, then completely over his face. Maybe he would suffocate before the real action started since sleeping was clearly out of the question. He heard too much to be able to drift back into dreamland just like that.  
He heard a drawer in his kitchen open and close, feet tippytoeing back to the livingroom.

"Oh no, it's already on the carpet. Fuck! Here, let me... and put that thing away from my face", she muttered.

That was it! Hank threw the covers from his body, angered to the point of no return. He needed to be up bright and early tomorrow. Or today.  
It didn't matter. If they wanted to get their rocks off tonight they had to do it elsewhere. Hank was going to chuck them out by their ears now!

Tramping from bed to door he yanked it open, already inhaling to bellow out his frustration. He was ready to face anything that could possibly await him now. If they had any brains left they could have heard him coming, at least covering themselves a little.  
But the sight that greeted him left him speechless, all fury leaving his body.

There you sat on his couch beside Connor. Fully clothed, innocent as ever.  
Both of your hands and clothes were covered in white icing, a halfway done gingerbread house on the coffee table with candies for decoration scattered all around, Connor holding an icing bag rather precariously.  
"Hi Hank", you both said in unison and a little awkwardly like you had been caught doing something you shouldn't have done. But smiling apogetically nevertheless. It was downright disgusting.  
Shaking his head in pure disbelief Hank heaved a heavy sigh.  
"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST", he grumbled while turning around and kicking the door loudly shut behind him, screaming when he was alone in his room.

Tomorrow he would kick either Connor out or soundproof his bedroom. He hadn't decided yet.


End file.
